


Guilt

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied Character Death, M/M, Paperwork, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude is feeling guilty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Reno watched Rude wade through a pile of paperwork that teetered on his desk. Others might think that he was calm, collected, unaffected by the recent tragedy.

But Reno knew better. When it came to Rude, he was never as calm as he seemed. Always a solid mountain of man on the outside, but Reno knew how to read his face. Even with the sunglasses that hid his expressive eyes (except when Reno pulled them off during sex) there were still subtle differences in his seemingly blank expressions.

Right now, Reno knew that Rude was hurting. He was blaming himself for the loss of the young recruits. And if Reno was honest with himself, he was feeling guilty too. But they didn't have time to wallow in their own blame. They had to pull it together and prepare for the next crisis or command.

So Rude did paperwork, and Reno slipped his work onto Rude's desk and cracked jokes all day.

Because tomorrow they would have to be warriors again.


End file.
